


The World As they see it

by tjthedj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic Love, Epic Poetry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Real Events, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjthedj/pseuds/tjthedj
Summary: The World Stood alone shook as they finally came into their own. What have they seen No one knows their story is one that still needs to be told as beautiful or as painful as it is its what needs to happen.This is the world as they see it





	The World As they see it

_I'm all alone like a man on the moon with no place to call my own cause i feel lost without you_

_Where can i find you_

_The sun moon or the stars_

_THey all revolve around us_

_but they seem just as lost as us_

_I just cant seem to find you_

_Because i need to find myself first_

_I'm a man on the Moon_

_Let my story begin_

_Imma tell you about who who nobody_

_I dont give a damn what you saying_

_You gonna understand what i'm saying_

_so listen up_

_You loved the idea of love_

_took advantage when i was trying to find out what love was_

_Now i realise that ain't really what that was_

_Man on the Moon_

_all alone_

_ain't_ _got no place to call my home_

_Lone Wolf on the road to survival_

_trying to hunt my self like im my rival_

_Man on the Moon_

_all alone_

_ain't_ _got no place to call my home_

_Cause i'm all alone_

_Trying to find my home to bad i don't know where its at_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this it means a lot to me not everyone would have taken a chance thank you.


End file.
